1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to data use and transmission in a networked environment, more specifically to an enhanced data container with extensible characteristics and a system and method for displaying, processing and communication of same.
2. Prior Art
The current data usage paradigm in a computing environment comprises applications having all of the intelligence. Applications that are executed either on a standalone computing device such as a personal computer or mobile device, or an Internet resident computing service, such as a website, or cloud service, create, store and manipulate simple or unintelligent data such as structured, and unstructured data, electronic files, database elements, content such as photos, word processing documents, files, or communications such as email, notifications, chat or SMS messages. Attempts to provide additional information to raw data include adding simple and static information elements called metadata or metatags such as author, created date, type of data such as music, video, photo, category or classification terms, or more recently GPS coordinates. Metadata is a set of static data that doesn't bring any functionality to the data itself. Any operation on the data must be programmed into the application accessing the data.
Furthermore, mobile computing has led to the growth of miniature applications or applets and another trend is that many Internet websites and cloud services provide additional functionality to their own data formats, leading to vast numbers of complex, competing and non-interoperable systems, services, applications, and data formats all managing similar types of data. Furthermore, data in prior art systems is typically static with no inherent functionality as part of the data envelope or container requiring extensive application code that is external to the data to perform any functions.